La navidad de los tamers
by RukiMakino2
Summary: Una historia muy corta. Rika y Henry sientan algo el uno por el otro, Takato y Juri deciden ayudarlos /(RikaxHenry) (TakatoxJuri)/


Los Tamers se encontraban en la casa de Takato en una fiesta navideña. Muy alegre, junto con sus padres,. Los padres hablando mientras los niños jugaban alegremente.

Henry hablaba con Takato mientras cerca de ellos se encontraban Juri y Rika hablando también

Mientras Takato le hablaba a Henry el miraba a Rika con una sonrisa y una mirada de enamorado . Rika sintió la mirada de Henry y volteo a verlo, sus miradas se cruzaron por unos minutos sin decir nada, Henry volteo la cabeza hacia el suelo muy sonrojado

Rika lo miro confundida

-Rika, vamos, quiero mostrarte algo- dijo Juri llevándose a Rika

-A si ,claro, vamos - dijo Rika algo distraída

Mientras Rika se iba Henry la miraba aun sonrojado, Takato notó eso.

Al rato Henry se encontraba mirando el árbol de navidad que Takato y su familia habían decorado para la fiestas mientras Rika lo miraba con una sonrisa y una mirada de enamorada. Henry volteo sintiendo que alguien lo miraba y se encontró con los ojos violetas de la joven Tamer sobre el, se miraron sonrojados por unos momentos hasta que Rika reacciono y miro hacia el suelo muy sonrojada y se marchaba, Juri noto eso

Juri estaba buscando a Rika para hablar con ella sobre Henry, pero sintió como alguien la tomaba de la mano, reconoció la mano de Takato y se sonrojo, Takato la llevo adentro de un armario algo oscuro, pero que era alumbrado por una vela

-¿ Que pasa? Pregunto Juri intentando disimular su sonrojo

-¿Lo notaste?- dijo Takato contestando la pregunta de Juri con otra pregunta. No paresia ni sonrojado ni nervioso de estar tan cerca de Juri, por el simple hecho de que no lo estaba

-¿Lo de Rika y Henry?- dijo

-Si-

-Si, lo note, están muy enamorados- dijo Juri traviesamente y muy sonrojada de estar hablando con Takato de amor

-Si, pero son muy tímidos, hay que ayudarlos- dijo Takato

- ¿Por qué- dijo Juri algo curiosa

- ¿Qué? ¿no quieres?

- ¡No,no! Claro que quiero, pero quiero saber por que te interesa tanto

Takato se entristeció

-Porque , no quiero que mis amigos se lleven una decepción amorosa … igual que yo- dijo algo triste

Juri también se entristeció

-Oh, ya veo- dijo triste

Takato sacudió su cabeza para distraerse

-Pero bueno, ¿me vas a ayudar o no?

-Si, cuenta conmigo- dijo alegremente

-Bien entonces, esto es lo que haremos-

Se acerco mucho a Juri, haciendo que se sonroje y le susurro lo que iban a hacer

-Date prisa, ya deben estar por venir- dijo Juri

-Ya voy, es algo complicado-

-Lo siento pero apúrate y bájate de la escalera-

-Listo, perfecto- dijo Takato mientras bajaba

-Bien, yo buscare a Rika y tu a Henry-

-Claro- dijo Takato mientras se iba

Juri miraba a Takato

-Yo … yo estaba segura de que yo le… - dijo algo triste pero inmediatamente sacudió su cabeza para distraerse- eso no importa ahora, lo importante ahora es ayudar a Rika- dijo alegre y decididamente

Takato encontró a Henry hablando con Hirozaku y Kenta.

-Henry, que bueno que te encuentro ¿estas ocupado?- dijo apresuradamente

-Pues de hecho estoy hablando con los chicos de …- dijo algo nervioso y extrañado antes de ser interrumpido por Takato

-Ah que bueno, oye te necesito un momento, ven conmigo- dijo llevándoselo casi a rastras

-¡Oye espera!- dijo nervioso casi tirando la bebida que el traía- los veo luego chicos-dijo Henry con una sonrisa nerviosa

Rika estaba hablando con Susy

-¿Sabes? Mi hermano me dijo que el sería capaz de dar la vida por ti, y que le gustan mucho tus ojos- dijo la pequeña alegremente

-¿El dijo eso?- dijo Rika sonrojada

-Si, y también me dijo que …-No pudo terminar de hablar ya que Juri llego y sujeto a Rika del brazo sorprendiéndolas a las dos

-Rika, que casualidad, te estaba buscando- dijo Juri alegremente

-¿Ah si?- dijo ella nerviosa

-Si, ven conmigo, un minuto- dijo casi arrastrándola

-Juri, espera.-dijo mientras Juri la arrastraba

Juri logro ver a Takato arrastrando con Henry de espaldas. Takato la saludo

-Takato ¿que haces?- dijo Henry volteando pero Takato le tapó los ojos

-Juri ¿Qué pasa? Dijo Rika volteando pero Juri también le tapo los ojos

-Solo sígueme- dijeron ambos a la vez a Rika y Henry respectivamente guiándolos hacia un sitio apartado de toda la gente.

-Muy bien, quédate aquí, me lo agradecerás- dijo Takato dejando parado a Henry en un lugar aun con los ojos cerrados mientras se iba

-Eso, es Rika, quédate aquí, te gustara- dijo Juri mientras se iba

Rika y Henry abrieron los ojos y se vieron el uno al otro y se sonrojaron. Se sonrojaron aun mas cuando miraron hacia arriba y vieron un muerdago colgando justo sobre ellos

-Asi que esto tenían planeado- dijeron ambos

-Anda, Henry bésala, sabes que te mueres por hacerlo- dijo Takato lo suficientemente fuerte para que ambos escucharan

-¡Takato!- dijo Henry sonrojado y molesto al notar que Rika lo escucho

-Rika, vamos, bésalo, siempre has querido hacerlo- dijo Juri

-¡Juri!-dijo Rika igual de nerviosa y sonrojado que Henry

-¡Ejem! Bueno …es una tradición y … hay que hacerlo … bueno si tu quieres- dijo Henry nervioso y sonrojado con algo de esperanza

-Bueno … si no quieres no lo hagas … pero yo si quiero- dijo sonrojada

-Y yo tambien- dijo Henry

Se sonrieron sonrojados comenzaron a acercarse hasta que sintieron los labios del otro. Henry tomó la cintura de Rika y acaricio su cara y su cabello mientras Rika abrazaba al joven Tamer por los hombros y acariciaba su cabello también, estaban felices, ese habían sido su sueño desde hace mucho tiempo, el cuerpo de ambos se estremecía y templaba ligeramente de la felicidad Si no les estuviera faltando el aire no se habrían separado

- Te amo- dijo Rika con su cabeza en el pecho de Henry

- Y yo mil veces mas- dijo Henry mientras abrazaba a Rika

Takato y Juri los miraban sonrientes. Pero Juri seguía algo triste

-Bueno, buen trabajo- dijo Juri a Takato

-Y tu igual- dijo Takato sonriente haciendo que Juri se sonrojara

-Takato, Juri- dijeron Rika y Henry quienes aun estaban abrazados- miren hacia arriba

Ambos miraron hacia arriba y vieron otro muerdago sobre ellos. Sus amigos ya habían planeado lo mismo

-Hay chicos que graciosos- dijo Juri nerviosa- pero estoy segura de que Takato

Juri no pudo seguir hablando ya que Takato la besó en los labios. Juri tenía los ojos abiertos como platos, pero los fue cerrando para disfrutar ese momento

Rika y Henry rieron y luego se miraron sonrojados

-Feliz navidad Rika- dijo Henry

-Feliz navidad Henry- dijo Rika

-Feliz navidad Juri- dijo Takato

-Feliz navidad Takato- Dijo Juri

***FIN***

**FELIZ NAVIDAD A TODOS QUE LA PASEN MUY BIEN ! :D **


End file.
